ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Scholar Macro Guide
This is an amazing set. I'm very happy someone knows how to do advanced macros. Your set has tought me alot that i didnt know! Thank you. Scarr 04:27, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks alot man it took me a while to design that setup lol i remeber lvling SCH 1 - 75 and thois idea kinda evoled slowly as my macro book grew anyhow i really hope that someone more aquented with wiki could make this more readable luckly i feel the pic i made explains it well. --Rezeak 12:44, 24 August 2008 (UTC) This guide needs extreme fixing to clean up errors and clarifying everything else. Guides should be easy to follow, this just looks like a mess. ~_~ --Friedchocobo 20:44, 11 October 2008 (UTC) I'm trying to set this up on an Xbox 360, i understand the idea, but some of the macros in certain areas are hard to understand, could use a bit of clarification, otherwise this solves the macro issue i had with SCH before. --Toabea 11:21, 26 November 2008 (UTC) This could be great, if it were cleaned up and clarified a bit. --Upitupi 17:00, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Did a little bit of cleaning up, put the suggested sets into tables and added a TOC to make it a little easier to understand. Idun Midgardsormr 17:36, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Thank you so much it seems alot clearer now --Rezeak 18:27, 3 January 2009 (UTC) In my opinion, this macro set seems pretty useful at the beginning (I did my 5-6 sets of macros based on this guide), but ingame, sometimes it's a mess and end up casting wrong spells in emergency situations. I strongly suggest make a macro set according to the event you're doing. For example, if you're doing sky god, you can only go for cures, buffs, useful weathers (fire/sand/rain), -na spell depending on god, helix and a couple nukes if you can afford. So you don't have to be changing between lots of macros. It's only an idea. --Karakuri 02:00, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Karakuri, I have to agree with you in terms of multiple sets depending on the event you're doing. This is definitely a good place to start however. One suggestion I'd make though, maybe reserve Alt-1 and Ctrl-1 as specific arts, instead of "back" buttons ie) alt-1 always to light arts, ctrl-1 always to dark arts. Its a minor suggestion, as it really doesn't matter once you've gotten used to the set, but for newer users it might be a bit easier. It would be nice to maybe simplify the set a little perhaps, as I'm not entirely sure that its absolutely necessary to macro all your enfeebs for instance, just int or mnd macros for gear then can cast most using command-line or whatnot (except sleep/bind/grav of course, those DO need to be pretty fast). I think its possible to simplify this into 3-5 macro bars, depending on how you play. JAs(Dark Arts, Light Arts), Healing, Nukes, and Enfeebling. Aineko 16:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I used the general idea on my SCH macro set from... lv 20 or so, up to 80. The thing I did different is I put all my light arts stuff on alt-# keys, and all dark arts stuff on ctrl-#. It's worked well for me most of the time, except in situations with lots of lag. The macro switching doesn't work very fast then, causing a lot of mis-casts. I recommend the first line in each macro be the one to loop back to the beginning, it'll help with that quite a bit. Awesome design for macros, btw. Thanks! --Qweenneko 07:06, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks very much for this. Like some of the others, I took this as a starting point and developed my own palette sets & switches from it. There are times when I end up mis-casting but it is mostly due to my own forgetting to just switch back to 'main' sets after going into a sub-set to cast something. Overall very useful imo, especially the idea of incorporating a 'back' macro to send you to a basic set. --Almont 09:44, March 5, 2011 (UTC)